1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the fixation in position of a coil support in a cup-shaped casing part, in particular for the coil support of a pulse tacho-generator, which pulse tacho-generator includes a closure part, disposed on the side remote from the floor of the cup-shaped casing part of the coil support.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A device of the above-recited kind is known from the German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS 35 30 288. The reference teaches a pulse tacho-generator, where the coil support and the closure part are formed as a single-piece device unit. This device unit is mechanically connected to the cup-shaped casing part upon insertion. This conventional device is associated with the disadvantage that, based on the tolerances of the dimensions at the coil support and at the cup-shaped casing part, there can occur the situation where, for example, a slot is generated between the coil support and the casing floor, and thus the coil does not assume the most favorable position for an effective functioning, in particular relative to the casing floor.